Lord Memnon – The true Scorpion King
by Lady Discord
Summary: Memnon manages to overcome Mathayus with the help of someone who is interested in making him the king.
1. Opposing Destiny

Chapter 1: "Opposing destiny"  
  
Upon a cliff not far from the well-known city of Gomorrah there stood a mysterious rider, hidden from sight by the shadows of the night, surveying the city. It was a magnificent city with incredible structures and the torches that lighted up the pathways and the surroundings at night made it visible from a great distance.  
  
The night sky was clear as always and the moon as well as thousands of stars shone brightly. The rider drove his horse closer to the edge of the cliff where he had been standing. Stepping out of the shadows directly into the moonlight, the rider revealed himself to be beautiful woman, dressed in a combat attire.  
  
She had a short black leather skirt and a black leather top, her abdomen being exposed. Over her breast and shoulders she had an armor in the form of a metal bra who's purpose was also to hold the sword that she was carrying on her back. She had an ankle long black cloak, attached to the armor on her shoulders and to some silver bracelets that she had on her upper arms and wrists. Around her waist she had a belt that held her knife and a metal circle called a chackrum. A pair of black leather boots covered her legs till above her knees; she also carried a pair of short swords called sais -one in each boot.  
  
Her features were both delicate and harsh, showing that she was not only a sensual woman but also an experienced fighter. Her slightly tanned skin had a beautiful gold tone, her lips had a dark red shade and her eyes were completely black. But the most intriguing aspect of her appearance was her hair. Although most of it was raven, a large tuft of blood red hair was falling on her back like a mane. The most curious thing was that her hair was not dyed. The strings of red hair were a birthmark, a heritage, a symbol of who she really was.  
  
Suddenly, she observed in the distance something that resembled a traveler riding a camel on the road to Gomorrah. She smiled, knowing it was the sorceress Cassandra who had decided to risk her own life by returning to Memnon hoping that in this way she would spare the life of her new lover, Mathayus and the lives of all the rebels hiding in the desert.  
  
"The prophecy will soon be fulfilled and Memnon shall take his rightful place as king of this land." While speaking the last few words she turned to a man who had slowly approached her on horseback. The man was none other than Thorak, Memnon's general and right-hand man, whom Mathayus had killed in The Valley of the Dead. He smiled and nodded in approval.  
  
******  
  
A couple of hours later Thorak and the mysterious woman reached the gates of Gomorrah only to find the guards lying dead in front of the opened entrance. They made their way to the palace and sneaked in through a secret passage known by Thorak in order to avoid Balthazar's warriors who were fighting Memnon's guards. Once inside the general found the leaders of the guards and told them where to go and how to act as to take by surprise and defeat the intruders. Then, he led the woman to the throne room. In the hallway in front they came across more dead guards but none of the intruders.  
  
Looking around as if searching for something the woman noticed Takmet's body lying on the floor. She stepped closer and knelt down besides him, examining the wound in his throat.  
  
"Leave him, he's dead," Thorak told her.  
  
"So were you when I found you," she responded looking up at him. "Go and find Memnon before it's not too late. We must prevent his death at any cost."  
  
Thorak nodded and made his way to the throne room, leaving the woman with Takmet's body. She turned her gaze at him and took out a couple of things from a small pouch attached to her belt. First she took a strangely looking leaf and put on it some colored powders and then poured over a couple of drops from a small bottle containing a green potion. She took the leaf and placed it on Takmet's wound, pressing it with her fingers after which she raised her head and looked up, towards the sky. As she began murmuring some sort of incantation, the white of her eyes turned red and a beam of light went from her hand into his wound and then spreaded throughout his entire body.  
  
******  
  
Mathayus stood up, pulled the arrow out of his body and prepared to shoot it at Memnon. The Lord noticed this and held up his two swords, ready to dodge it.  
  
"Catch this," Mathayus said pulling the arrow backwards, preparing to release it. 


	2. Punishment

NOTE: First of all I want to thank:  
  
*Jess Leigh ~ Thank you so very very very much for the wonderful review; it's very encouraging. ~  
  
*Mummy fan ~ Thank you as well for the review. I'm not writing about Xena. Yes, I borrowed her circular weapon because I like it but this doesn't mean that it's her. And for her outfit, well, I wish I could show you a drawing I made to see that it's not exactly like Xena's. Why shouldn't "Scorpion king" fics be in "The Mummy" section? After all, SK is a prequal to the mummy movies.  
  
And last but not least  
  
*Angelrei ~ If it weren't for your encouraging review, I wouldn't have posted this chapter  
  
Chapter 2: "Punishment"  
  
Mathayus was about to release the arrow when a menacing voice from behind stopped him.  
  
"Fire that arrow and your witch will die."  
  
The voice seemed familiar but Mathayus thought it couldn't be whom he thought it was. He lowered the bow and arrow and turned. He was shocked to see Thorak alive and unharmed, holding a knife at Cassandra's throat. Memnon was surprised to see Thorak alive as well.  
  
"It appears your quest for vengeance didn't lead you anywhere, did it Akkadian?" Memnon spoke as he came down the stairs, approaching Mathayus.  
  
"Wrong. In a couple of minutes this whole place will begin to collapse and you'll go down with it."  
  
"You are the only one who is wrong, assassin," spoke prince Takmet who was then entering the room with the mysterious woman who revived both him and Thorak, and with two dozen guards, holding prisoners Philos, the inventor, Arpid, the thief and Balthazar. "Your magic powder will not do you any good now."  
  
Two guards came forward and captured Mathayus, taking away his weapons and binding his hands. He had no choice but to surrender, seeing Cassandra struggling in Thorak's grasp, gapping for air and being aware of the fact that the General will not hesitate to kill her if he makes a wrong move.  
  
"What do you command, my lord?" Thorak asked.  
  
"Take them and the rest of the rebels to the dungeons. Tomorrow they will be executed in the public square as an example to all those who dare defy me."  
  
Memnon then looked insistently at Cassandra.  
  
"Take the sorceress as well. She is no longer of any use to me," the Lord spoke, referring to the fact that Cassandra had lost her powers after spending some time with her new lover, Mathayus.  
  
The mysterious woman who came in with Takmet approached Memnon and addresses him only after the prisoners had been taken out of the room.  
  
"Actually, my lord, Cassandra lied to you from the beginning. She still possesses her gift of sight although she has lost her chastity."  
  
When they heard this, both Cassandra and Mathayus turned, struggling with the guards who were pulling them towards the door. Memnon, finally acknowledging the presence of the strange woman, turned to her curiously.  
  
"Is that so, .. Cassandra?"  
  
Cassandra looked directly into Memnon's eyes as he rapidly shifted his gaze to her.  
  
"What difference does it make now? Would you still want to have me by your side?"  
  
Memnon remained silent for a few seconds while the corners of his lips twisted into a smile.  
  
"No, but if it is true that you haven't lost your powers than I suggest you use them to see how you're going to die tomorrow, so you'll be ready because not even the gods can save you this time. They are on my side, on the side of the law."  
  
"You're not the law, just a cold-blooded tyrant who will die by my hand," Mathayus yelled, bursting with furry.  
  
"I will be eagerly awaiting for you to do that," the Lord stated, trying to cover his own fury under a forced smile. "Take them away!"  
  
The guards did as told, following Thorak out of the room.  
  
"I see you are aware of a lot of things," Memnon addressed to the woman standing next to him. "Tell me, who are you and why do you wish to help me." 


End file.
